<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>is it a flameblade or is it my face? by gsnunag256</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213290">is it a flameblade or is it my face?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsnunag256/pseuds/gsnunag256'>gsnunag256</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Flustered Link, Link is really ooc, Shield surfing, Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsnunag256/pseuds/gsnunag256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda suddenly requests that Link accompany her to the Hebra Region. Alone. And she's being unusually forward. Doesn't she know that Link doesn't have extra heart containers, or is she going to let him die from a wildly beating heart?</p><p>or</p><p>Flirty Zelda meets Flustered Knight (Pre-Calamity)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>is it a flameblade or is it my face?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey y'all! this is my first time posting my work online. i actually wrote this as a self-indulgent fic many months ago, but i only now found the resolve to finally post it here. i'm also really sorry for any format errors. any feedback is welcome (especially regarding format)!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Link, my father has ordered that I travel to the foothills of the Hebra region in order to better prepare myself for my voyage to Mt. Lanayru.”</p><p>Link looked at Zelda with the slightest hint of confusion. Any other person wouldn’t have noticed such a nuance, but Zelda did.</p><p>“As you’re well aware, my 17th birthday will arrive within the coming months, therefore, he decided that I become accustomed to the cold,” Zelda replied to Link’s unspoken question, “Since there are no such age restrictions about traveling to the Hebra Region, he reasoned if I could handle the region’s extreme temperatures, I would be ready for Mt. Lanayru.”</p><p>Link observed the Princess’ demeanor closely. He swore he could sense the slightest bit of amusement in her features. Was she hiding something important from him? She had no reason to, Link deduced, so he left the thought alone.</p><p>“Please meet me by the Castle Gates at noon,” Zelda ordered, “I don’t have to inform you, but we will be travelling to a frigid environment. Please dress and pack accordingly. You are dismissed.”</p><p>Link responded by bowing his head for a second before leaving. As Link left, Zelda wore the widest grin her body could muster.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>At no later than noon, Link met Zelda in front of the castle gates as he was instructed. Both of their horses were prepared for the trip, waiting patiently with Zelda. She was already wearing a heavy, royal blue fur coat and winter boots despite not having left.</p><p>'There are only two horses?' Link thought. 'For such a long, potentially dangerous trip, there would usually be another accompanying knight.'</p><p>One of the gate guards brought it up before he could. Good to know the soldiers are attentive of their surroundings.</p><p>“Yes, I’m aware,” Zelda replied, “My father insisted on only the two of us, as he did not want any other soldiers to become out of commission due to the extreme conditions.”</p><p>'That’s very suspicious, Princess. There’s no way the guards would believ-'</p><p>“Ah. I’m sorry, your Highness.” The guard stood straight and scratched the back of his head. “I was unaware of the king’s orders. Forgive me.”</p><p>Okay, so maybe the guards weren’t that attentive, but the soldiers probably wouldn’t want to risk opposing the king, so Link paid no mind to it.</p><p>“Are you ready, Link?” Zelda asked with a sweet smile.</p><p>Link nodded and got onto his horse Epona. Zelda mounted Storm, and the two of them set off northwest to Snowfield Stable</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>After arriving at the stable and boarding their horses, Zelda directed the pair westward. Upon a hill, there was a vacant woodcutter’s hut for them to set up camp.</p><p>They left their belongings in the hut and walked farther up the hill. Zelda insisted that Link bring two sturdy shields, to which he hesitantly complied.</p><p>After walking a good distance up the hill, Zelda visibly shuddered and started violently shivering.</p><p>'Is she ill-dressed for this environment?' Link wondered.</p><p>“Princess? Are you alright?” Link called out.</p><p>Zelda jumped slightly to hear his voice so suddenly. She turned around with an ironically warm smile.</p><p>“Y- yes, Link. I’m q- quite alright.” Her voice shook as she shivered. “I’m j- just feeling a bit c- cold.”</p><p>Link felt a pang of guilt for not coming prepared with extra layers for Zelda. He began removing his outermost layer of clothing. Zelda looked at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“No, no, Link! That’s not necessary!” She rushed over to stop him from removing his snowquill tunic.</p><p>Link looked at her with visible confusion. Was she not just shivering halfway to death? Why would she possibly refuse such a gesture?</p><p>“W- we can do this instead…” Zelda wrapped her arms around his right arm and intertwined her hand with his.</p><p>It took Link a quick second for his brain to realize what had just occurred. Link instantly blushed and his eyes widened. He could feel the warmth of her torso along his entire forearm, and he could feel the warm pressure squeezing his hand.</p><p>This was not allowed, was it? Yet, it was to ensure the princess’ wellbeing, so it had to be okay, right? Before getting drowned in his thoughts, Link realized that Zelda had stopped shivering, so Link hesitantly looked at his side to check on her.</p><p>Her head was buried into his arm, and she was smiling brighter than the morning sun. Maybe that would explain the wave of heat Link was experiencing.</p><p>Zelda peered up at him, her eyes calm and affectionate. Her smile was sincere and endearing. Her cheeks were lightly dusted with pink—although Link forced himself to assume it was due to the weather.</p><p>“Yes. I think I feel much warmer now. Thank you, Link,” She said as she redirected her gaze in front of them.</p><p>'Yes. I feel much warmer too, Princess. Although most of the heat is quite elegantly COOKING MY FACE.'</p><p>Link wanted desperately to avert his gaze in front of them as well, but for the life of him, he could not take his eyes off the princess. </p><p>'Is she trying to kill me? I think she should be put on trial for attempted murder.'</p><p>They continued walking for some minutes, Link still hyperaware of the warmth the princess emanated from her body. When they reached the peak of the hill, Zelda directed Link to stop and give her one of the shields.</p><p>“We’re going shield surfing!” Zelda exclaimed, her smile warm as ever.</p><p>'So THAT’S what she wanted the shields for.' Link tried his best to maintain a relaxed demeanor, but this was Zelda, so of course she’d see through him.</p><p>Link kept a stoic front, except for the fact that he started subconsciously fidgeting with his hair.</p><p>'Dammit! Now she’ll really notice.'</p><p>As if on cue, Zelda gasped and looked at Link with half-amazement, half-amusement.</p><p>“Don’t tell me the oh-so-stoic Sir Link is afraid of shield surfing...?” She saw right through him. </p><p>Link’s face burned even more. “No. Nothing of the sort…” Link shamefully admitted, “I’ve just never partaken in such an activity before…”</p><p>“Are you afraid that you’ll embarrass yourself in front of me?” Zelda asked smugly.</p><p>Link's eye twitched. She hit the bullseye. </p><p>Zelda let out a warm giggle. “Don’t worry about such a trivial fear. I don’t expect you to master it right away. Besides, you were always such a quick learner, Link!”</p><p>After hearing that, Link would have felt immense guilt if he did not give it a try. He allowed Zelda to teach him the basics of how to shield surf. Keep a strong center of balance, lean to steer and accelerate, be vigilant of your surroundings. </p><p>As she helped him onto the Hylian Shield, she held his hand and wrapped her other arm around his torso, causing Link to once again blush furiously. He was so distracted by her touch that he was unaware of what she was saying.</p><p>“Okay, do you remember my lecture?” Link snapped back to reality, wholly unprepared to make a first attempt. “Go!”</p><p>Link let out a small yelp as he started losing balance. He stayed on his shield for a grand total of 4 seconds before falling ass first onto the deceptively hard snow.</p><p>Link remained lying on the snow, staring blankly at the starry night sky.</p><p>'She IS trying to kill me! By Hylia, if she won’t kill me, I’ll certainly do it myself.'</p><p>“Link! Link, are you alright?” Zelda cried out. Link heard the crunching of snow get louder. The princess popped into view.</p><p>“Are you alright? I thought I had lectured you well enough,” Zelda said with a slight frown. Her expression slowly morphed into a smug grin. “Surely you weren’t… distracted were you, Sir Knight?”</p><p>Link’s face burned with the intensity of Death Mountain. If Daruk were here, Link was sure even he would sweat from the heat emanating from Link’s face.</p><p>“W- whatever happened to ‘I don’t expect you to master it right away?’” Link asked, trying to retain his composure.</p><p>Zelda let out another warm giggle. “Yes, of course. I was simply teasing my knight. It really is so cute to see you so worked up.”</p><p>'Cute…?' Link took a moment before the words properly processed in his head. Once they did, his cheeks instantly ignited. 'Wait, CUTE? Surely, I must be hearing incorrectly. Did the princess just call me cute?' Link’s head was spinning just from a single word.' Did she mean it platonically? Or the way you would see a baby? Or maybe even romant-'</p><p>Link terminated the thought instantly. To think such vulgar opinions of the princess was sure to get him publicly humiliated, if not executed.</p><p>Link sprang up, grabbed his shield from the ground, and stomped back to the top of the hill.</p><p>“Oh my. Is Sir Link showing disdain towards his liege? How scandalous!” Zelda teased. </p><p>Link ignored it and readied himself.</p><p>'Fine. I’ll show her that I’m not cute.' He steeled himself and thought only of keeping his balance.</p><p>Link got a running start, hopped onto his shield, and glided swiftly down the hill. He was able to maintain his balance well this time, but he came to a halt before clearing the slope.</p><p>“Wow! Much better, Link!” Zelda’s smile was bright as ever</p><p>Link ran back up to the top and focused once more. He could balance, but he needed speed. He repeated his last run, but this time, he brought his body lower and leaned forward.</p><p>“Link! Watch out!”</p><p>He was about to collide ass-first (again) into a large boulder. Link angled himself to come to a halt, and the princess audibly sighed in relief.</p><p>Link let out a frustrated grunt and ran back up the hill once more. He was determined to get it right this time. Zelda hadn’t taught him, but he was going to jump over the rock.</p><p>Finally, he combined the experiences of the previous trials, and as he neared the rock, he picked up the shield by the head, shifted his body weight down and sprang up, clearing the rock easily. He landed with even more speed, before grinding to a halt at the base of the hill.</p><p>“Aha! Did you see that, princess?” Link triumphantly turned towards Zelda, only to see her smile falter a bit.</p><p>"Ah, Princess! What is it this time?” Link asked worriedly. Had he done something wrong? “Was it the way I acted before? If it is, I’m sorr-”</p><p>“No, Link! It’s alright!” Zelda’s smile recovered as she waved her arms in front of her. “I’m really quite glad you enjoyed yourself! I was only- I was just…" Her smile faltered once more. "When I remarked that you were a quick learner, I surely hadn’t expected you to learn that quickly. I was just looking forward to holding your hand a little bit more…”</p><p>'Eh?' Link’s brain buffered slightly. 'Oh. <em>Oh.</em> Oh Hylia. She’s killing me..'</p><p>“Ah, Princess… I- Well…” Link stared at his feet as his face began to burn, “if you should like to h- hold my hand, you need only ask, Princess…” It was for the princess’ wellbeing, of course! </p><p>Link’s face felt hot again. He was going to die of heat stroke. </p><p>“Oh, Link… Your sentiments are just so adorable!” Zelda’s smile came back brighter than before. “I’m sorry for spoiling your triumph.”</p><p>Link only replied with a weak, wavering smile. There was a sharp gust of frigid wind followed by the princess shuddering.</p><p>“Although, it is getting quite cold. May I hold your hand?”</p><p>Link escorted Zelda back to the vacant hut and started a fire. Zelda wrapped herself in Link’s snowquill tunic, which helped warm her up.</p><p>“Are you feeling better, Princess?” Link asked, his voice back to its signature mellowness. Zelda’s eyes were on the floor, and she let out a deep sigh.</p><p>“Yes. I’m feeling much better now. I’m just a little disappointed that it got so cold all of a sudden." Zelda looked up at the fire. "I was unable to shield surf myself…”</p><p>Link let out a small frown as he realized that the princess in fact did not get to shield surf. He felt guilty that he spent too much time perfecting his own skills that he had forgotten to let Zelda have a go.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Princess…” Link apologized as he sat next to her. “I got too caught up in my own affairs that I failed to account for yours. Forgive me, Princess.”</p><p>“Oh, Link…" Zelda looked up at him with the same warm smile that made his stomach twist. "Your sentiments really are simply endearing. It’s alright, truly.” </p><p>Zelda inched toward Link before burying her head in the crook of her neck and entwining their hands together. Link became slightly anxious. This was certainly breaking many, many codes, yet… if the Princess wanted it, there was no way he could refuse. At least that’s what Link kept telling himself. After thinking intently for a while, he let his emotions get the better of him and allowed himself to relax.</p><p>They stayed that way for a long while before Zelda broke away.</p><p>“I would like to document this event to catalog our memories. Is that okay?” Zelda asked.</p><p>Link replied with a nod. Zelda took the Sheikah Slate from her travel pack and put it to camera mode.</p><p>“Ready? 1… 2…”</p><p>Right as she took the picture, Zelda grabbed Link’s chin and brought his lips to hers. She brought the Sheikah Slate back to herself and smiled as she saw the photo.</p><p>'Eh?' Link’s brain buffered once more. 'Wait… WAIT!'</p><p>“Princess! Please delete that immediately!” Link exclaimed. He started thinking about the kind of trouble they were going to be in.</p><p>“But the picture looks so cute-”</p><p>“Princess! Do you realize how much trouble we would be in if your father finds out about such a thing? This would spark a kingdom-wide scandal!” For the first time in a long time, Link felt anxiety get the better of him.</p><p>“Link. Link! Relax!” Zelda tried to calm him as best as she could. “My father never checks the Sheikah Slate anyway. He’s too insistent that I keep searching for my latent powers.”</p><p>Taking a moment to breathe, Link stared at the fireplace, his cheeks burning along with it. Zelda took Link’s hand, which he subconsciously squeezed.</p><p>After another long pause, Link calmed himself. He realized that he was holding Zelda’s hand and, combined with his sudden comprehension of Zelda’s words, Link realized their current situation.</p><p>“Hold on, Princess.” Link’s voice was stern now. Zelda looked at him with wide eyes. “Please forgive me for speaking out of place, but your father instructed you to prepare yourself for the upcoming voyage to Mt. Lanayru, correct? Did you forget the purpose of our trip?”</p><p>Zelda audibly gulped as she struggled to create a response.</p><p>“Princess.”</p><p>“No. I did not forget the purpose of our trip.”</p><p>“Then why have you not been following your father’s orde-”</p><p>“By the Goddess, Link! I planned all of this deliberately!”</p><p>Link’s face started to flush once more.</p><p>“Whatever do you mean?”</p><p>Zelda stared directly into Link's eyes. “Do not take me for an idiot, Link! This was the only chance I had to…" Zelda's gaze fell to the floor before shooting back up to Link. "To just <em>be</em> with you! Only you! Without a single pair of eyes on us! I… I simply took advantage of this perfect opportunity to have you all to myself…”</p><p>'Have you all to myself…' Despite Link being such a quick learner, it only now clicked with him.</p><p>“So- so all of the intimate contact, the endearing remarks, <em>kissing me on the lips?</em>" Link's blush spread to his neck as he listed the last action. "It wasn’t just because you were cold or whatever other excuse you have. It was because you see me… in that way?” Link’s heart was pounding out of his chest, and if Zelda didn’t reply within the next 10 seconds, he might actually die this time.</p><p>“Incredible, Sir Link. It only took four attempts for you to become a proficient shield surfer, yet it took you the entire evening to figure out my intentions?” Zelda wore a smug smile on her face.</p><p>“Why? Why do it in spite of the controversy that could occur because of this?” His heart was no longer ravaging his eardrums, but his anxiety did not waiver a single bit.</p><p>“I’m not stupid, Link,” Zelda replied, her soft eyes looking up to meet his, “There’s a reason I chose this day to reveal my affection…” She slowly inched towards Link.</p><p>“A day where you can have me all to yourself without people ever knowing?” Link remarked as he too closed the gap between them.</p><p>“There you go! You’re back to your fast-learning self.”</p><p>“Hah. Very funny, Zelda.”</p><p>Zelda blushed at the fact that Link referred to her by name.</p><p>“If…” Link looked straight into Zelda’s eyes, “ If I kissed you—properly this time—would you sneak a picture?”</p><p>Zelda let out a small giggle, getting ever so closer.</p><p>“No. I wouldn’t. No one would ever find out.”</p><p>Link bore a warm smile, finally closing the gap between them.</p><p>The princess and her knight shared their first kiss under the moonlight, without anyone else ever knowing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>